50 Memories
by SpiritsMelding
Summary: Fifty sentences about Killua and Gon. Done for 1sentence on LiveJournal. Mainly friendship with some fluffy shounenai as well. Disclaimer I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


A/N - This was written for 1sentence on LiveJournal and is also posted there, if it looks familiar. But then again, since Killua/Gon needs more love, I'm posting here too. So enjoy the fifty sentences. And don't forget to review if you have the spare time (I know you do, the only thing you're going to do after reading this is look up more of this pairing, right?). Thanks for coming.

Edit: Thanks to rabidbutterfly I have fixed the spelling of Freaks and Zaoldyeck to Freecs and Zoldyck. Thanks!

* * *

#1 - Comfort  
After visiting Whale Island, Killua decided it was love that made a home as comfortable as Gon's (the juniper bathtub was just an added bonus).

#2 - Kiss  
The first time Killua pressed his lips against Gon's, Gon was confused; after a little explanation on Killua's part, Gon wanted to try it again.

#3 - Soft  
Gon is grateful when they fall onto the bed at last; Killua tends to press him up against the nearest available surface during their kisses, and the doorframe had been rather hard and uncomfortable.

#4 - Pain  
Every time Killua sees hurt in Gon's eyes, he wants to go up to the other boy and hug him until there is no more pain.

#5 - Potatoes  
With all the flavors of Whale Island to choose from , Killua just _had_ to develop a taste for the blandest dish ever cooked on the tiny island: mashed potatoes.

#6 - Rain  
Rain could wash away tracks, cloud vision, and erase scents, but it couldn't keep Gon from finding the path to Killua.

#7 - Chocolate  
The one thing Gon never really adjusted to about living with Killua was having to pay more for chocolate than he did for rent.

#8 - Happiness  
'Happiness' is a word that appeared in Killua's vocabulary about the same time as 'friend' and 'care.'

#9 - Telephone  
Waiting for his phone to ring with Killua's scouting report was the longest wait of Gon's life.

#10 - Ears  
Senritsu was the first to find out about their relationship; not even a sound proof barrier could have stopped her from hearing them at the hotel a few nights ago.

#11 Name  
The name Zoldyck was famous for keeping people away from the bearer; evidentlysomeone forgot to tell Gon.

#12 - Sensual  
Gon knew Killua had skilled hands, but he had never known they could make him feel so _good_.

#13 Death  
_Why would he want to shake hands with someone who smells like death_... Gon certainly had unique taste in friends.

#14 - Sex  
He doesn't know when or how he wants it, but he knows he wants it to be with Gon.

#15 - Touch  
After the first week of their relationship as boyfriends (not lovers yet, they were still too young for such a heavy term), Gon and Killua became familiar with various tricks to hide the touches they shared in public.

#16 - Weakness  
Killua's weaknesses are Gon and chocolate; Gon always takes full advantage of both.

#17 - Tears  
Tears are Killua's way of healing his broken childhood when they are alone, because only Gon is allowed to see his times of weakness.

#18 - Speed  
Gon and Killua were amazingly fast when it came to learning and training for new techniques; they weren't quite as fast when it came to recognizing new emotions.

#19 - Wind  
With the wind at their backs and the road ahead of them clear, there seems to be nothing they can't accomplish together.

#20 - Freedom  
Freedom was the way Killua and Gon could be together without respect for personal boundaries, yet never have any problems with it.

#21 - Life  
The first thing Killua learned from Gon was why LIFE and LOVE start and end the same way.

#22 - Jealousy  
Despite his best efforts, Killua was forced to admit that he was jealous of a man he didn't even know (why did Gon spend every waking minute planning to find Ging, was he not happy enough with Killua at his side?).

#23 - Hands  
Killua thinks of his ability to mutate his hands as a useful but hideous talent until Gon comes up to him one day asking, "Killua, can you teach me to change my hand like that?"

#24 - Taste  
Sight, smell, sound, and touch: the four ways Killua can identify Gon; he hopes that taste will soon become the fifth.

#25 - Devotion  
Gon didn't give up once he had his goal in mind; even Killua had to agree that his dedication was almost scary.

#26 - Forever  
Killua had been told him to be forever faithful to his friends; it was the best piece of advice his father had ever given him.

#27 - Blood  
When Killua dreams that he is drowning in the blood of those he's killed, it's always Gon who wakes him up and holds him saying it's okay until Killua feels safe enough to fall asleep again.

#28 - Sickness  
Killua always lectures Gon somewhat violently when Gon becomes ill or sustains an injury, but they both know this is Killua's way of saying 'Thank god you're all right.'

#29 - Melody  
As he lay on his back in the dark forests of Whale Island, Killua listened to the sounds around him and decided that Gon's steady breathing was the best melody of them all.

#30 - Star  
Even if Killua could hold a star, he doubted it could outshine Gon.

#31 - Home  
Sometimes Killua wonders if he has a proper home, after all, hotels aren't homes and Kukuruu mountain can only be referred to as an assassin base; then he remembers that he is with Gon and the notion of home becomes a distant memory.

#32 Confusion  
Gon is obsessed with Ging, it is a well-known fact; why Gon wants to find the man who left him as a baby always leaves Killua utterly befuddled.

#33 - Fear  
Killua discovered that fear was the emotion that came after the shock of seeing Gon wounded in front of him.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
If Killua was like lightning, then Gon was like thunder - there was never one without the other.

#35 Bonds  
Killua's always been told that blood bonds will never break, but he knows better now.

#36 - Market  
Killua despised shopping (unless it was for chocolate), but when Gon pulled him into a dark alley behind one of the stands, he decided that maybe markets were okay.

#37 - Technology  
Gon might not fully understand technology, but he does understand why Killua likes it so much.

#38 - Gift  
Special gifts are for special occasions, but the gifts of love and friendship are freely given between them every day.

#39 - Smile  
Gon noticed that the more he was around Killua, the more the other boy started smiling instead of smirking.

#40 - Innocence  
It was the way Gon asked about anything and everything he didn't understand that made him so adorable, but even though he knew it was coming (because Gon would choose to ask _him _of all people) Killua was still unable to answer when Gon finally asked, "Killua, how do you know what love is?"

#41 Completion

To all the Zoldycks, completion was ultimately death; to Gon Freecs completion meant love and friends - it didn't take long for Killua to convert to Gon's way of thinking.

#42 - Clouds  
Whenever Killua sees a fluffy white cloud lingering in the sky, he remembers Gon's denial of the fact that clouds are softer than hair.

#43 - Sky  
They say the sky has no limits, but Gon and Killua would be fools to choose such a small container for their dreams.

#44 - Heaven  
If murderers couldn't experience heaven, then Killua knew someone up there had made a big mistake.

#45 - Hell  
When Killua found out that Gon had gone to hell and back to find him, he decided he could do no less than return the favor when the time came.

#46 - Sun  
Killua still remembers the scent of the harbor and the warmth of the sun on his first day visiting Whale Island.

#47 - Moon  
The moon reflects the sunlight onto the world when the sun goes down, Killua hopes he can do as good a job of reflecting Gon's brightness.

#48 - Waves  
Killua didn't have to be a psychic to feel the waves of joy emanating from Gon after their kiss.

#49 - Hair  
Gon claims that Killua's hair is softer than clouds, Killua isn't overly fond of the comparison (clouds are too cute and sappy for him), so he never fails to retort that Gon's hair is as soft as porcupine quills.

#50 - Supernova  
For there to be a supernova, there must first be the death of a star; Killua hopes he'll never have to see Gon's.


End file.
